Noche Polar
by Sve
Summary: Mostró sus dientes, ya no había nada, lo sabía, se había llevado la última vida, se había llevado mi todo, ya nada tendría un sentido, ya no tenía a nadie, entonces ¿Qué importaba si me llevaba a mí también?Agazapado dio un paso, hablé: Edward.


**Noche Polar.**

**Por Sve.**

**Betas: Paula y Mery.**

****

****

****

****

****

_Le vi descender del cielo al otro Angel poderoso, envuelto en una nube, _

_con un arco iris sobre su cabeza. Su rostro era como el sol, sus piernas parecían columnas de fuego,_

_y en su mano tenía abierto un libro pequeño. Puso su pie derecho sobre el mar y el izquierdo sobre la tierra,_

_y gritó con voz potente, semejante al rugido de un león._

_Entonces, los siete truenos hicieron resonar sus voces._

_Apocalipsis._ _"Inminencia del castigo final":10;1,2,3._

**Prefacio.**

Quizás si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, si no hubiera hablado, si nunca hubiera salido de Phoenix, o simplemente si no hubiese tenido en la tercer hora de la escuela Biología, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Pero las cosas suceden, y por más que yo luchara contra el pasado, el presente y el futuro, las cosas no cambiarían, por más que las decisiones fueran distintas, las cosas siempre tienen un porque, las cosas suceden, tarde o temprano, las cosas no varían, las cosas son.

Me miró nuevamente, ahora sus ojos eran de un color distinto, más rojos que la sangre, más oscuros que la noche, sabía que mi tiempo se acabaría, y no me importaba si con él mi vida se iba, porque simplemente para donde mirara nada más que muerte había.

Mostró sus dientes, ya no había nada, lo sabía, se había llevado la última vida, se había llevado mi todo, ya nada tendría un sentido, ya no tenía a nadie, entonces ¿Qué importaba si me llevaba a mí también?

Agazapado, dio un paso, temí, pero, con voz firme, desconocida, sólo una palabra pude pronunciar…

-Edward.

**El Comienzo.**

-Bella, cuídate por favor.- Chalie seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, quizás el cabello un poco más cano, pero sin duda alguna seguía siendo aquel con el que yo había pasado los dos mejores años de mi vida, era mi padre y se lo agradecía, ahora más que nunca.

-Claro papá, no te preocupes, estaré bien-eran palabras muy simples, pero no tenía otra manera de expresarle como me sentía, estaba a punto de dejarlo, realmente me dolía en el alma, pero _necesitaba _hacerlo-.Sabes que estaré con Alice, aparte…

-Hija, sabes lo que pienso acerca de dejarte concurrir a ese colegio- sin duda alguna no hablaba de que el Peninsula Comunity College no fuera de su agrado, tampoco de que Alice estubiera allí, sin duda era otra cosa- Él estará ahí y sabes que no soportaré que estés deprimida _de vuelta_.

Charlie aún no aceptaba enteramente a Edward, no le había perdonado el que se hubiera ido, aunque el problema, como siempre, era sólo con él, ya que su adoración hacia Carlisle y su cariño por Alice no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo; sin duda alguna nadie lo contradecía, yo simplemente había suprimido _todos_ los acontecimientos pasados, sin embargo Edward no se mantenía ajeno a nada de aquello, cada vez que hablábamos de algo en referencia a tiempos transitados el simplemente no dejaba de disculparse y lametarse.

-Papá, no te preocupes, no sucederá nada, aparte ya ves como hemos estado estos últimos tiempo, nada ha cambiado, estamos bien.

-Por favor Bella, cuídate y mantenme al tanto de todo.- claro que le iba a contar todo, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, le contaba cada cosa que me pasaba, y él lo veía bien, al igual que Edward. Charlie se merecía mucho más de lo que yo pudiera darle, él me había perdonado tantas cosas, y yo se lo agradecía de otras inconsevibles.

-Sí, estate tranquilo, te extrañaré, no comas cosas extrañas.- le había dicho que estuviera tranquilo una veinte veces ese mismo día, sonreí y besé su frente, el me abrazo muy fuerte, me dejaba todo en ese abrazo y yo no tenía que llorar, por más que quisiera, por más que no pudiera aguantarlo…

-Adios Bella.

El Volvo plateado me esperaba estacionado a cinco metros de donde nos depedíamos, Edward ya se había despedido de Charlie, no cruzaban demaciadas palabras, pero era lo justo, teniendo en cuenta de que era la persona con la que yo había decidido estar.

Llegué al principio de la calle y la puerta del auto se abrió para mí, traté de no mirar para atrás; sería más dificil así, aunque no pude evitar una serie de cortos espasmos y lágrimas, mientras nos alejábamos.

Miré a mi lado, miré a Edward, como si lo viera por primera vez, bello hasta lo inimaginable, era un ángel, _mi _ángel, simplemente un exceso a todo lo que alguien podría desear, y yo, quizás estúpidamente, lo adoraba, lo amaba con todo mi ser, por más que supiera que no éramos _el uno para el otro_, yo simplemente no pretendía dejarlo, y él me había dejado en claro que tampoco.

Me sonrió, simplemente para apaciguarme, y yo lloré aún más, no podía parar, y él me abrazó y me recostó contra su costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mía, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, Edward lo sintió, pero yo no me di cuenta, mi mente estaba en la pasada Primavera, sólo un momento antes de que viera el coche de Carlisle enfrente a mi casa, era todo igual, el auto, mi dolor, la despedida, sólo algo cambiaba, el que me abrazaba ahora era Edward, no Jacob…

Sentí su brazo más fuerte alrededor mio, supuse que imaginó que me reacción era frente a lo que dejar atrás a Charlie significaba para mí, pero yo no hablé, no era necesario.

Ya me había tranquilizado cuando comenzamos a acercarnos al colegio, estábamos solos en el auto, Alice ya se había ido, se había anotado para cursar también, pero arregló las cosas con Jasper para que pudiéramos estar todos juntos, y él, sin duda, había aceptado. Desde lejos se notaba lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, eran así, _el_ _uno para el otro_.

Supuse que Alice se había anotado más por Edward y por mí que porque tuviera ganas de estudiar algo diferente a lo que ya sabía, puesto a que estaba poco dispuesta a dejarme sola, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas y hasta habíamos tomado un nivel de confidencia distinto, para ella era facil contarme cosas, porque sabía que Edward nunca se enteraría a menos que se lo contara, aunque por el contrario, para mí, podía resultar un poco embarazoso, sabiendo que a veces, aunque no lo quisiera él la _escucharía_.

Sonreí, ya nos estábamos acercando, con suerte iba a resultarme más sencillo de lo que hubiera pensado, Edward y yo compartíamos casi todas las materias, menos Química, que yo compartía con Alice, por lo cual tampoco quedaba demaciado lejos.

Aparcamos frente a lo que sería nuestro hogar durante el resto del año, y como en la escuela, el Volvo desentonaba por sobre el resto, aunque aún no habían suficientes autos como para anticiparme, pero teniendo en cuenta que muchas personas desconocidas por allí no podrían haber, me pareció lo más lógico.

En la parte trasera del auto se encontraban nuestras maletas con toda la ropa que podríamos llegar a necesitar, aunque no era tanta tampoco. Recordaba con cierto grado de amargura que Edward no podría acompañarme más durante las noches como lo había hecho todo el verano, ahora sin duda estaríamos separados, con suerte, por no mucho más que unas paredes, pero con _mi_ suerte, nos acomodarían hasta en edificios distintos.

-Ya verás que _nos_ irá bien.- sonrió, con esa sonrisa que sólo él era capás de crear.

Me acomodé junto a él nuevamente, pero me obligó a volver el rostro para tomarlo entre sus heladas manos de hierro y acercar su frente a la mia, apoyándonos uno sobre el otro.

-Bella, eres _bellísima_.- no había manera de no sonreir frente a él, resultaba tan extraño; él diciéndome que yo era bella o diciendo que me quería, sin duda alguna lo podría considerar loco.

-Cállate.- se rió, siempre le decía lo mismo cuando me avergonzaba, y él lo sabía, siempre lo sabía.

Me acarició los pómulos, bajando letamente por mi mandíbula con sus suaves dedos, entrecerré los ojos como muda respuesta a lo que su mero tacto producía en mí. Esperaba sentir sus labios en los mios, como de costumbre, sin embargo los sentí siguiendo el trazado de sus dedos desde mi coronilla hasta la mandíbula, lentamente, parecía que _saboreaba_, y siguió más abajo, esparciendo suaves besos por todo mi cuello y clavículas hasta donde mi blusa se lo permitía, me estremecí, no había de otra, era eso o morir, sin duda alguna, en momentos como esos, la última opción quedaba reducida a nada. Subió por el centro de mi cuello de la misma manera frustrante en que había bajado, tan lento que era un sacrilegio sentirlo así, y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, aún cuando apartó su rostro de mí, claro que en cuanto reaccioné a su _lejanía_ abrí los ojos, sólo para ver los suyos con un matiz muy distinto al que recordaba, pero no pude admirarlo mucho, ya que en cuanto me miró, sonrió, y aún con una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi mejilla me acercó (o se acercó) para besarme, ahora sí, en los labios.

Sentí miles de sensaciones en ese simple beso, que por sierto, poco tenía de simple, había entreabierto sus labios, como yo lo hacía en ocaciones anteriores, muy suavemente, aunque siempre con cautela, luego sentí sus labios cerrarce sobre mi siempre tembloroso labio inferior, nunca sus dientes, agradecí su control, aunque si lo hizo con fuerza, y la sensación de su frío sombre mi repentino calor era indescriptible, simplemente era imparable, moviendo sus manos entre mi cuello y mis cabellos, no sé como, pero deshizo la coleta en la que estaba amarrado. Desde hacía un tiempo Edward había variado un poco lo límites de nuestros besos, sin duda alguna, pero cada vez era más sorprendente, y con simples gestos y movimientos hacía que yo me sorprendiera aún más si era posible.

Mis manos, en un momento flácidas, habían cobrado un poco de vida, y se aferraban duras contra sus mejillas, que con el beso se volvían cálidas.

Agradecía que pudiera tenerlo así, traté de maquinar fríamente y la situación siempre resultaba extraña, simplemente imposible, él y yo, me reí para mí misma, por más extraño que fuera, él no podría ni imaginar cuanto se lo agradecía, cuando le devía.

Reaccioné un poco, mi torpeza en momentos como esos era sin igual, me moví un poco, sólo para acomodarme mejor, no tenía intenciones de dejarlo, pero la falta de aire y mis jadeos iban en aumento, pronto tendría que parar.

Edward se dio cuenta, supongo, ya que me separó un poco, no más de un par de centímetros, yo aproveché para respirar profundamente, esperé al mareo, sabía que pronto llegaría. Él respiraba de la misma manera entrecortada que yo, aunque no fuera una necesidad, sin duda era tan fuerte para él como para mí.

-Sabes lo mucho que te amo, no?- suspiré, lo amaba con toda mi alma y ser, nada más, _vivía_ por él, y le repetía lo mismo todo el tiempo, por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Sí, y tu también sabes que te amo- si el mundo me permitiera decidir todo nuevamente, no cambiaría nada, me sentía completa, me sentía ideal a su lado. Me sentía correspondida, _bien_. Yo lo amaba, y él a mí, eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Depositó otro beso cortó en mi mejilla y salimos del automovil. Forks estaba igual que siempre, nublado, me agradaba ese clima, porque podía estar con él y con Alice, a cualquiera le darían ganas de no salir cuando todo estaba así, pero para mí era lo mejor que había, Foks era mi hogar y _mi lugar_, sabía que un día me tendría que ir, junto con Edward por supuesto, había aceptado transformarme, aunque con una condición que por más que fuera extraña y no me desagradaba, tampoco era lo mejor que me podía pasar: _casarnos_. Si hubiese podido temblar más fuerte lo hubiese hecho, pero mi cuerpo no daba para más, siempre era lo mismo. Sino estaba Carlisle, él no había impuesto ninguna condición, sólo que era _conveniente_ transformarme luego de mi graduación, cuando ya no estubiera en la casa de Charlie, bien, ya no estaba más en la casa de Charlie, pero prefería no tocar medaciado el tema con Edward, siempre sacaba a acolación su condición, y realmente estaba poco dispuesta a planteárme _otra vez_, aunque imaginaba como serían las cosas, yo querñia que el me _cambiara_ y como me había enseñado, una promesa, por complicada que fuera, era una promesa…

Hola amores de mi vida! Bueno, para el que no me conoce (creo que varios) soy Sve, lectora de hace añaren por realmente me siento muy feliz de publicar mi primera historia por estos confines tan distintos a mis comienzos en animes (porque para mí los mangas no existían) como CCS o Sailor Moon, he pasado por temas tan diversos que creo pocos podrán imaginar.

En fin, conozco Twilight desde hace muy poco, el 16 de Abril se cumplen recién dos meses, pero me siento una fan completa, al día de hoy he leido los dos libros publicados, analizado cada uno de ellos, he armado teorías extrañísimas (he de decir) y estoy en la dulce espera de Eclipse, que aunque lo lea en inglés, estará en mis manos.

Bueno, realmente no espero que les encante esta historia, realmente no la considero nada de otro mundo, simplemente algo que pasó por mi cabeza y me vi en la obligación de escribir; sepan, que será algo largo, posiblemente tedioso, pero trataré de hacerlo al mejor estilo "Stephenie Meyer", aunque creo que sólo se parecerá en que tiene un epígrafe, un preafacio, capítulos y el ya listo epílogo.

En fin, si quieren, o no, jaja, dejenme un review para saber que les parece mi primer trabajo de Twilight Series y el tercero sobre un libro.

Por sierto, ahora aprovecho y dejo un pequeña publicidad de mi web: http://www.twilightlatino.tk no es nada de otro mundo, pero sería lindo que la visiten ya que en poco tiempo tendremos una Radio P

Sve. (Lady Svetlana).


End file.
